biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Sterna nilotica
|tekstas1= |tekstas2= |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Sterna nilotica |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Charadriiformes) būrio (Sternidae) šeimos (Sterna) genties rūšis. Dabar yra laikomas sinonimu. Paplitimas Porūšiai # # # # # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2010). Sterna nilotica. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=137164 on 2011-02-19 * ITIS database Žr. * van der Land, J. (2001). Tetrapoda, in: Costello, M.J. et al. (Ed.) (2001). European register of marine species: a check-list of the marine species in Europe and a bibliography of guides to their identification. Collection Patrimoines Naturels, 50: pp. 375-376 Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Sterna nilotica. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * Turbott, E. G. (1990) Checklist of the birds of New Zealand. Third edition. Wellington: Ornithological Society of New Zealand. * The BirdLife Taxonomic Working Group is aware that phylogenetic analyses have been published which have proposed generic rearrangements which may affect this species, but prefers to wait until work by other taxonomists reveals how these changes affect the entire groups involved. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos